Playful Surprises
by Luzy Roo
Summary: This story is about Mabel and Dipper's 16 birthday party! Alright just a fair warning this well have Pincest in it! It's actually about it and them coming to each others feelings. So I hope everyone gives it a chance, and it's rated M since the first chapter is kinda of dirty. Also I have wrote this story in an easier to read format. Well I hope everyone enjoys!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is another shot at writing I hope everyone enjoys it! I don't own any characters!

* * *

During the day the forest seemed to welcome everyone to come and play, but at night the forest seemed to dare anyone to come and see what's hidden within the shadows. He didn't mind the forest during the night, in fact he was grateful for it since he would take a moonlight walk to clear his head every single night. He was thinking about the days events when he stop dead in his tracks. He heard something, Was it a voice? Was it a animal? Then he realized what it was, it was most beautiful noise he ever heard. Then it hit him like a lightening bolt to his heart, "she's here" his whisper in a breathless tone. He realized that she was some where in the forest. He followed the magical sound as if a sailor was being lured to a siren.

The wind gently beating him on his back as he kept following the sound. Then he found her, his breathing became shallow as he watched in awe. There she was stark naked bathing in the moonlight water. Her red hair was glistening in the moonlight as tiny droplets fell on to her breast which were full of bounce with red cherry nipples at full attention. He pink lips playing peek-a-boo as she spread her long lean legs. Her skin glowed underneath the stars as the seemed the stars and moon were the spotlight and the water was the sage. He watched as her hands ran across her body to touch and wash the parts as if she was performing for an unknown audience.

He only dreamed he would be able to touch one day her so he could perform with her in sync. He was imagining doing all the sweet things to her when he paused. She was softly moaning his name and the performance became more angelic. His name never sounded so angelic before as it fell from her lips over and over again. He was shaking a little bit now from the cold thin air as he constitute to watch in secret. Time seemed to stand still as he watch her thinking about him in the most sinful ways. "Oh Dipper!", she was shouting now. Her lips opening wider and wider, her hands moving faster with every breath she took. "Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! DIPPER!" Dipper's eyes shoot open as he saw his sister on top of him shaking him to wake up.

"Dipper come on wake up it's time for our 16 birthday!", Mabel was shouting at Dipper. "MABEL! What are you doing! I was in the middle of having a very uhhhh nice dream!", Dipper blushed a little when he remember the context of his dream. Then he realized that he had morning wood and it was poking his sister. He prayed to go that she didn't noticed anything.

Mabel knew that Dipper was dreaming about Wendy since he talked in his sleep from time to time, she giggled in respond. Until she realize that she was on top of her twin bother and that his Little Dipper was poking her innocent lips. She blushed a little bit but at the same time she noticed that she got a tiny bit excited at it poking her. She shook her whole body at the thought of her thinking about her bother in that way.

Dipper took a deep breath as his sister shook a little. He felt himself pre-cum a bit, he felt himself get red at the thought he had. _''Oh god she's my sister I shouldn't be thinking like this, in fact my twin sister!"_ Dipper snapped out of his thought when Grankle Stan came barging in with party hats and sparklers. Stan was about to say happy birthday when he noticed how the twins were position. Mabel his niece was on top of Dipper she was strangling his thigh area. She was wearing a bright blue skirt with a matching bright blue sweater that had "Sweet 16 Girl" written on it in pink. Her hair was being held in a pink ribbon, her hair fell down beautiful in soft waves down her back. Her breast seemed to be fuller then normal, that's when he realized that her nipples were poking though her sweater. Mabel didn't really like to wear bras from time to time so sometimes she went bra-less, no one really thought nothing of it. She had curves that could drive any man wild. Stan smiled since he realized that she has grown into a beautiful young women, but still had that cute and perkiness from when they first got here.

He noticed that she was blushing so hard that her face was bright red and the he took a look at his nephew Dipper who was underneath his sister. Dipper seemed to just have woken up from the looks of him. Dipper had his shirt off, and Stan realize that Dipper must have been working out a bit because he looks a buff but not too buff just like the right amount of buff. What Stan didn't know was that from all the monsters Dipper got a pretty good cardio workout from it. Dipper had hair that went to his ear and brown eyes that seemed to whisper secrets. Dipper was no longer the little boy who was shy and scared. He was more of a young man and had the scent of adventure to him, or as Mabel would like to call it his BO. Stan looked at Dipper's face which matched his sister with the blushing, but Stan thought Dipper's blush a tad bit darker than Mabel's.

Both Mabel and Dipper noticed that their uncle came into their room, but they didn't dare to move frighten that their uncle might yell at them. They knew that the position they are in looked wrong from someone else point of view. Well it looked wrong and it felt wrong from their angle too. But both of them knew that even though it was wrong it just felt so right. Silence seemed to cover the room as no one dared said a word to another. The clock was ticking on the wall as it seemed that hours went by when in fact only 5 minutes went by. Stan cleared the silence with him clearing his thought.

"Well you kids seemed to like each other more than bother and sister. And were going to give each other the best present anyone could give another person. Or Mabel decided to wake you Dipper.", Stan said trying to lighten the mood but that only made things more awkward. Dipper came to his senses finally and practically threw his sister off him. Which made Mabel landed face first on the floor. Mabel groan a little bit at the pain. Waddles heard it and went to Mabel and began to rub his tiny little pig's nose on her. Dipper was watching Waddles rub his nose on Mabel. That's when Dipper noticed that Mabel had painted Waddles on the side which had the words _"Happy Birthday Dipper and Mabel!"_ He also noticed that Waddles had a little party hat on too.

"Mabel! I'm really really sorry Mabel! Are you okay?",Dipper asked with concern in his tone.

"Ya I'm alright Dipper, but you know Dip you could have just ask if I could get off of you silly!",Mabel said in a carefree tone. Mabel took note of Waddles and began to play with him. Stan just stood there in awe thinking how the two of them just forgot about the whole thing and just went back to normal. _''Well that's how they are, I guess''_ Stan thought but both kids were thinking the same thing_ ''Why did it feel good? And what do I do about it?''_

"Well kids remember that today is your guys birthday and that around 6:15pm there's going to be a surprise from me! But this morning there's a surprise from your parents downstairs so hurry up and get ready!", Stan said as he went out the door. Dipper decide to help Mabel get off the floor. Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and felt her heart skip a beat when she took Dipper's hand. The both stood in silence as they tried to think of a way to explain about what just happened. They couldn't just talked about it in from of Stan that would only make things more awkward.

The silence was broken by Dipper who said "Well I uhhhhh Mabel I know you may have felt uhh something",Dipper was blushing like crazy as he was trying to make things less awkward with what happened since his sister felt him and he felt his sister's wetness.

Mabel blushed a deep shade of red and stutter slightly as she said "Its alright Dipper I uh shouldn't have been on uhhh top of you. And also sorry if you felt uhhhh something..." They both stood there in silence avoiding each others eyes.

Finally for what seem for ages Dipper cleared his throat and touched the back of his neck. "Well I think I'm going to go take a shower then",Dipper said trying to escape from the awkward silence. Dipper went to go get his clothes and then headed to the bathroom still avoiding Mabel's eyes. As soon as Dipper locked the bathroom door. Mabel let out a huge breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. Mabel sat down on her bed with Waddles and started to talk to him.

"Waddles I think I like Dipper, like more than a friend more than a bother really! Waddles have you ever had that feeling before?",Mabel said to Waddles. Waddles just looked at Mabel with his cute pig face. Mabel laughed and said "You're right Waddles maybe it's just all in my head!" Mabel began to play with Waddles and Waddles just wiggled with joy.

Meanwhile Dipper was in the shower thinking about his dream that he had last night. He remembered how Wendy looked and how she was moaning his name. _''I only wish that it would happen in real life''_ he thought. He began to think about the dream that it made him excited again and Dipper began to touch himself. As his mind escape thinking about Wendy he kept going and going. Until in his mind the girl changed her hair was long and brown, and had a sweater on. Dipper got more excited than he ever had before. As his hand moved faster up and down. His heard rate speed up. THe girl in his slowly turned around and that's when he realized that it was his sister. His eyes shot up and he dropped his hand as if his Little Dipper was on fire.

. _''Holy shit! I was thinking about my sister! And it turned me on more! You know maybe in the heat of the moment it just sort of happened. No big deal then, right?'_'Dipper was thinking about it and decided to just forget the whole thing. He got out of the shower and made a plan to finally ask out Wendy on a date since he was 16 today. Wendy was 18 years old, but he still thought he had a chance with her. Dipper smiled and headed out the door. Once he was out the door he was almost caught of guard. Mabel had practically trampled him to give one of her famous bear hugs. Dipper laughed and so did Mabel. Dipper then took a deep breath and took in the aroma of her hair which smelled of strawberries.

Meanwhile Mabel did the exact same thing but only Dipper smelled of fresh pine cones. They both were wrapped up in each other hugs and just smelling each other fragrances. They didn't care that to other people it may seem weird, but to them it was normal. Then all of a sudden Waddles came over to them and laid on both of they feet. The two of them broke apart and looked down to their feet to see Waddle. The roomed filled with laughter and the sound o joy. They left the room playfully hitting each as they went downstairs to see the most wonderful surprise ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I know that it says on my profile that I update on Saturday & Sunday, but I'm in a good mood since a lot of people are fallowing this story, and also some are favoring it. It really makes me happy when people review! So I hope everyone likes the 2nd chapter!

* * *

When the twins got downstairs they were greeted with a whopping surprise. There in the middle of the Mystery Shack was their parents. Their parents left the Pines Twins at with their Grankle since they couldn't take them on a 4 year trip to Africa. Bella Pines worked as an 3rd grade teacher, and got a huge job offer to go to Africa to teach kids there for 7 years. Steve Pines worked as an journalist and he was also offered a job in Africa to write a story on all recent animal deaths. Steve and Bella knew this was an one and a life time opportunity so they decide to talk to their kids about it. At first the two kids didn't want them to go saying how much they would miss them, but then they realized that it would be their dream becoming true. So all four of them agreed that they should and off they went. Their mom, Bella was around 5'3 and had medium size wavy brown hair. Her hair seemed to be dark though since her skin color was light. She had small lips, a round face, was slightly curvy but since she had kids she had a little bit of chub. She was also very pretty and had a kind smile that welcome anyone. The twins got their hair color from their mom since there dad had dark black had. Their dad Steve on the other hand was 5'6 and compared to their mother seemed like a giant. His skin color was a little bit tanner then his wife, but still fairly white. His black hair made him mysteries and his eyes match Dipper's eyes with the hidden secrets. He has sort of a playful look to him but none of less seemed serious too. Dipper and Mabel haven't seen their parents in over 4 years. So when they say that they were ack their eyes welled up in of joy. Dipper ran to their mother awhile Mabel ran to their father. They hugged their parents tightly and side how much they missed them and loved them.

They trade parents and told them the same thing. "When did you guys get here!?" Mabel asked with a cheerful tone.

"Why didn't you tell else you were coming!?"Dipper asked with the same cheeriness as his sister.

"We came this morning and we wanted to surprise you guys!",Replied their mother with a big smile.

"Ya did you guys think we would miss your 16th birthday! Of course not! Look at you Dipper, you've grown into a fine young man. I bet the girls are all over you right son!",their father gently nudged Dipper in his side as they laughed.

"And Mabel look how beautiful you look! You look like your mother did in high school. I bet I have to beat up tons of guys so they won't go near you!",their father said it in a half joking and half serious tone.

He put his arms around the twins over their shoulders and asked them"So how has Stan been treating you guys? And Stan what is all this stuff anyways?" Steve was gesturing to all the merchandise in the Mystery Shack, all the one eye toads, glass eyeballs, and so much more nick knacks. Steve saw something that caught his eye and took his arms off of the twins. He went to go touch the mysteries which was a hand coming from inside of an mouth. As Steve's hand got closer and closer to the hand he barely touched the hand. When it grabbed his hand at full force as Steve screamed like a girl everyone else was laughing at him. Mabel and Dipper were laughing so hard since they have never seen their father screamed like that ever, they were leaning up against each other. Bella was on the verge of tears as she watched her husband screaming awhile he was trying to get his hand lose. Stan on the other hand decide to take a picture of the whole thing since he knew that Mabel would want to remember this. After a good whole 5 minutes Stan pushed a button in the back of the creepy yet curious object. Steven let out a deep breath as he clenched his hand and dramatically full to the floor.

The twins laughed again at their father actions they didn't noticed that he was slowly getting up and before they knew it had Dipper in a choke hold.

"Come on little man!", Steve said to Dipper. Dipper smiled and knew that his father wanted to wrestle with him like old times. Dipper than stubbed his father's toe and that made his father release him from his strong gripped. Steve smirked at Dipper and said "Is that the best you got!"

Dipper smirked back and said "Oh you haven't seen anything yet old man!"

Steve's eyes went big and said "Old? Pffft, i may be old but this old man can kick your ass!"

They began to circle around each other and Steve tried to punch Dipper but Dipper was too quick and ducked. See their father had a strength and years of experience fighting, but Dipper was speedy. Mabel, Bella, and Stan all where cheering on each man. After awhile Stan decide to bet $50 on Steve who had Dipper in a headlock. Mabel decided to bet $50 on Dipper sense she knew her bother could handle anything (like gnomes, vampires, zombies, just to name a few.). Bella on the other hand was having trouble deciding on who to bet on sense she believed that they are both good. After awhile she decide to place $60 on Steve since it seemed like he was winning. Steve had Dipper's head in his ankles but then Dipper flipped them over. Dipper and Steve were both eye to eye at this point they both were panting. Then Steve held Dipper down on the floor with his knees on his back. It seemed that Dipper was going to lose, or so it seemed.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the 2nd chapter! Also sorry if anyone of you guys don't like cliffhangers!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so very sorry everyone that I haven't updated I've been going through some personal issues. Also I live in Arizona so if any of you guys watched the news Arizona is having some crazy weather! I'm really sorry for making everyone wait for over 3 weeks or so! I'm going to be posting 2 chapters today hopefully that should make up for everything! Well on to the 3rd chapter! Were you guys will find out who won! Also I'm so happy to see that people favorite the story and also following it too! Onward to the story!

* * *

Dipper felt the pressure of his dad's knees on his back he heard his mom, and Stan cheering on for his dad. Dipper wanted to give up at that point but then he heard Mabel's sweet angelic voice cheering him on. So Dipper took a deep breath and turned his body over so that his dad was under him now. Then Dipper had his dad in a headlock with both his father's hands behind him Steve realized that there was absolutely no way to get out of the position he was in. _''Damn Dipper, my boy, is really strong there's no way I can win nor get out of this position.''_ Steve thought. Time stood still as Steve slowly raised his hand and tapped out of the playful wrestling match.

Stan began falling to the floor on his knees with his head in his hands as he muffed "I lost 50 dollars!" Bella was sitting there shell shocked as she watched her husband tapped out not able to comprehend what she just saw. Mabel jumped up and screamed "DIPPER I KNEW YOU WOULD WIN!" Dipper was too in a state of shock since he never won against his father not once in all the times they playfully wrestled. Dipper got up from his dad and was about to say ''Good Pineing With You''. When their father fell flat on his stomach and pretend to cry awhile saying "I never lose though!" Steve began to throw some sort of grown up tantrum, awhile everyone just watched him and laughed.

Everyone's eyes were filled with joyful tears and all their stomach began to ache. Everyone was slowly beginning to relax and whip the tears of their red faces. When Mabel realized that she had won the bet, "Grankle Stan you owe me $50 and mom you owe me $60 since I won the bet!", Mabel said with a proud smile on her face. Bella reached in her purse to get her wallet and gave $60 to Mabel. Grankle Stan got out his wallet and almost tearfully gave Mabel $50. Even though Mabel did have to practically ripe the money out of Stan's hand.

"Good pineing with you Dipper. I can't believe you beat me, you're becoming a really strong man. I'm proud of you son.", Steve said to Dipper awhile shaking his hand. Dipper felt his heart fill with pride at his father's words. The moment was a Kodak moment, but was ruined when two stomachs growled with anger as of they were yelling "Why hasn't anyone fed me yet! Roar!" Everyone laughed and they all decide to take a trip to the local diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapter 4, and again I'm really sorry for making everyone wait so long! Also there are some bad words towards the end of the chapter. Sorry if you don't like bad words!

* * *

The four of them hoped into Grankle Stan's beat down car and sung a little show tune. Awhile Mabel and Dipper were giving each other sweet not so innocent glances. They all got to the cafe and stepped into the old rusty beat down cafe as the four of them were greeted with the smell of coffee, food, but mostly sweat. Which was something that Stan,Dipper,and Mabel were all used, but their parents who never stepped foot in Gravity Falls weren't used to it. Bella began to turn slight green and placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gagging. Steve on the other hand was being over dramatic and was gasping for air. Everyone else laughed at Steve and they all sat down. After a few moment of looking at their menus Lazy Susan came over. "Hello Stan, Dipper and Mabel, and who are these folks?, asked Lazy Susan in her carefree yet strange tone.

"Well this is Steve and Bella Pines they are Dipper's and Mabel's parents who are here for the twins 16th birthday!", replied Stan in some what of a flirty tone. Steve and Bella seemed shocked at Lazy Susan since one of her eye was shut closed, or it could be since they never heard Stan speak like that before.

"Well happy birthday you two! And nice to meet you Steve and Bella. You guys want the free pancakes, don't you?",Lazy Susan said to them in a cheerful tone. The twins nodded in respond and the other three asked for just some for some water since none of them were hungry. As they waited for the food to arrive they talked about random stuff,and also Mabel's sweaters. Mabel was in the middle of explaining how each of her sweaters had a special meaning to her. When Dipper heard the doorbell chine and he saw the most beautiful creature he have ever laid eyes on. Dipper's heart swelled up like a balloon and he could have sworn he heard angels singing. Wendy had just walked in to the local diner. She had the slow and sexy walk of a young women, but had the carefree bounce of a teen.

Dipper felt himself get sweaty as he mentally counted backwards from 10 as Wendy drew nearer. Mabel noticed that Wendy walked in the diner too, and felt her heart rate speed up too, as she watched her bother get nervous over Wendy. _''Wait is the anger? Am I jealous that Wendy's here''_ thought Mabel to herself as she began to gripped the fork in her hand tightly. "Hey Dipper and Mabel!",Wendy waved to Dipper and Mabel as she drew nearer. "Uh hey Wendy!",Dipper began to blush a bit and felt sweat drip from his brow to the napkin in front of him.

"So dude it's yours and Mabel's birthday right?",Wendy asked. Dipper couldn't really talked because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Wendy. So Mabel replied with "Yes it is Wendy and to be honest I think we want to spend it with our family. As you can tell our parents are here to celebrate with us." Her tone was bitter with unknown jealously. Which made Wendy take a step back with her eyes almost popping out of her face. Since she never heard Mabel talk like that before. Everyone at the table was shocked too since it was Mabel this cute and colorful girl who would never get mad at anything really. "Oh you guys must be Dipper's and Mabel's parents? Nice to meet you I'm Wendy and I'm their friend here.",Wendy said gesturing to their parents. Steve and Bella shocked Wendy's hand and introduced themselves.

Dipper snapped out of his shocked state and too a deep breath and awhile stuttering asked, "So uh Wendy I was wondering if you want to maybe go on a uhhhh date with me some time?"Steve smiled at Dipper asked because he knew it took balls to ask the girl out. On the other hand Bella was a tiny bit mad since she still saw Dipper as he little baby boy. Stan was just off in space thinking about Lazy Susan, so he didn't really take noticed at to what just happened. Wendy was about to reply but before she could Mabel snapped the fork she had in her hand.

Mabel seemed to have steamed coming out of her ears as she gripped the broken fork tightly. Everyone's eyes went wide, besides Mabel who seemed to be killing Wendy over and over again in her mind. Wendy was a little scared at the young girl since she knew that Mabel could beat her up since she saw Mabel beat up Pacifca. "Uh dude why don't we go somewhere else to talk about this",Wendy replied nervously.

They both excused themselves and went somewhere else to talk about it. At the table everyone was quite since they didn't know what to think about the whole thing. Bella took a deep breath and said softy to Mabel "Sweetie is everything alright?" Mabel replied with "Yes everything is fine mom. I just don't know what happened." Awhile everyone sat in silence all wondering why Mabel got mad at Wendy for no reason. _''Maybe I have a crush on my bother..."_, thought Mable softly.

Meanwhile outside Dipper was so nervous that he seemed to be covered in sweat. As of Wendy she seemed to be cool as a cucumber, but what she was about to say next would change Dipper's life forever. "Dude Dipper I don't know how to say this but I think we should just stay friends.",Wendy told Dipper in an awkward way. Dipper was shocked and heartbroken at the words that hit him like a stab to the heart. "But but but Wendy why?",Dipper replied with a sad tone and tears in his eyes. "Dude I don't know how to say this...",Wendy seemed to ashamed to say what she was going to say. "Wendy, what is it? You can tell me.", Dipper said in a soft encouraging tone.

Wendy took a deep breath and tried to relax her nerves and said "I think that Mabel and...uhhh you...like like each other more than you know..." Dipper's eyes went wide and began to explain to Wendy that it wasn't like that, but Wendy was already convinced otherwise. Wendy said good bye to Dipper and walked away with a heavy load on her heart. Dipper was left standing there with many thoughts swimming in his head as he watched her walked away from him. _''Mable and me liking each other that's absurd! Wait a minute...the fork. THIS IS ALL MABEL'S FAULT!''_, thought Dipper angrily.

Then he marched straight into the diner like an angry bull charging through everything and practically yelled at Mabel saying "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MABEL! WENDY DOESN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK THAT FUCKING STUPID FORK! YOU YOU STUPID BITCH!" Everyone was shocked at what Dipper said to his own twin sister. Dipper didn't seemed to cared that Mabel's eyes were beginning to swell up in tears from the words that were fried at her from her bother's mouth.

Dipper was breathing heavily and just staring at Mabel. After what seemed to be a lifetime Mabel took a shot of courage and yelled back it him saying something that they both never said to each other "I HATE YOU DIPPER PINES!" Dipper felt his heart fall down to his pants, his sister just told him that she hated him. They both looked at each other with tears running down their face hurt from the other ones words. Mabel ran out of the diner to the forest and Dipper ran towards the opposite side of the forest. Leaving their parents and Grankle Stan confuse and sad knowing their kids/niece and nephew were fighting and both were in tears. "Here's the mystery twins pancakes for their 16th birthday! Wait where did they go?", asked Lazy Susan confused unaware that the twins were both long gone with tears running down their soft faces as the clouds slowly came in signaling sadness.


End file.
